


Quase vinte

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “É inútil insistir. Até vais fazer vinte anos, não podes beber álcool.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke





	Quase vinte

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Quase vinte**

_1_

Yamada olhava feio para o seu namorado havia já quase meia hora, mas Yuya continuava a ver o filme que alugaram, apanhado pelo enredo.

Então Ryosuke agarrou o controle remoto, pausou e virou-se para ele, irritado.

“És impossível, Yuya.” cacarejou, a cruzar os braços.

Takaki suspirou teatralmente, a beber pela lata que tinha na mão.

“É inútil insistir. Até vais fazer vinte anos, não podes beber álcool.” disse-lhe. “Agora dá-me o controle remoto e deixa-me acabar em paz a minha cerveja.”

Ryosuke pensou nisso por alguns segundos, e saiu irritado do quarto, a atirar-lhe o controle remoto e a acertá-lo na cabeça.

_2_

A ver o champanhe para celebrar o fim do tour em Ásia, Yuya tinha tido um mau pressentimento.

Ryosuke foi para a garrafa, e mal conseguiu fazer-se servir que Yuya agarrou o seu pulso, a abanar com a cabeça.

“Já falámos disso, poderás beber álcool só quando...”

“Quando vou ter vinte anos, percebo.” repetiu o menor, chateado.

Yuya surpreendeu-se que tivesse cedido, e a sensação de vitoria ficou até encontrou-se encharcado com o conteúdo do copo.

Mas não era pior do sorriso satisfeito na cara de Ryosuke enquanto servia-se da simples agua.

_3_

“Vá lá, Yuya, esse vinho vem da França, e foste tu que o trouxe para casa... o que exiges que faça, que espere o meu aniversário para pode-lo beber?”

Yamada olhava o seu namorado armazenar as coisas que comprou, à espera duma resposta.

“Era exatamente o que achava fazer.” respondeu, a dar como sempre pouca importância às queixas do menor. “Ah, espera, entre essas coisa teria de estar um regalo que te...”

Não teve tempo de acabar de falar, que o seu namorado deixou o quarto.

Ryosuke começava a pensar que fosse uma batalha em vão.

_4_

“Yuya, o que se passa com Yamada?” perguntou Kei, intrigado com o mau humor do menor.

Sem poder evitar de rir, Takaki olhou para Ryosuke.

“Acho que esteja zangado comigo porque impedi que tomasse uma bebida mais forte dum ginger ale.” escarneceu-o, a sorrir.

“Bem, o que teria tido de tomar? Afinal, ainda não tem vint...”

Yuya teria gostado de avisar Inoo antes que acontecesse o irreparável, mas os reflexos de Ryosuke foram mais rápidos dos seus.

Mas não pôde evitar de ser feliz do feito que o pontapé do menor fosse dirigido a Kei e não a ele.

_5_

Ryosuke olhava para o copo de coca cola com ar deprimido.

Não era a ideia do álcool que o atraia; em vez, face à obstinação com que Yuya impedia que bebesse, tentar tornou quase uma obrigação pele.

Olhava para as garrafas na despensa de casa com ar absorto. Beber sem que o maior fosse presente não teria tido sentido.

E estava ainda a olha-las, quando foi atingido por uma ideia.

A abandonar a coca cola na mesa, agarrou uma das garrafas, com um sorriso maligno na cara.

Só tratava-se de encontrar algo que distraísse Yuya pelo seu propósito de mantê-lo sóbrio até os vinte anos.

_6_

Yamada agradecia a ingenuidade de Yuya.

Quando trouxe o copo de sake para o salão, o maior não piscou os olhos.

E nem sequer queixou-se quando Yamada sentou-se em cima dele e pôs os lábios nos seus, a sentir claramente o sabor do álcool misturar-se com o mais familiar do seu namorado.

“Ganhei eu, não é?” murmurou, quando afastou-se.

Yuya abanou a cabeça, a rir.

“É fora do meu controlo. Para beijar-me não tens de esperar de ter vinte anos.”

Yamada sorriu, a baixar-se e a voltar a beijá-lo.

O sabor do álcool juntamente com o de Yuya, era melhor do que tivesse imaginado.


End file.
